Brennan's Promise
by xoc13
Summary: Bones Promises something to Booth. "I will take care of this too.I promise." Uncertain of what she meant, Booth asked, "What?" In response she only ground her sex against his erection." This little summary says it all.Please read and review.B&B.Set s5.
1. Chapter 1

Booth and Bones were on their way to question a suspect in their new case. They were bickering about nothing important; a normal Saturday morning for the two partners. When they arrived at the suspect's home, Booth had the gut feeling that something was wrong. He called for back-up, and Booth headed to the front door. A noise was heard in the backyard of the house and Booth was on a heated run with Bones following right behind. They were met with gunfire and had to quickly find cover.

Booth fell on his back with Bones on top of him. More than hating the man that was shooting at them, Booth hated the fact that even in this situation he couldn't help the erection caused by his partner. Bones noted the fact that Booth had been shot in his right thigh, and that a bullet graced her abdomen. She felt the internal turmoil Booth was going through. The shooting stopped and sirens could be heard. "Don't worry Booth. Back up is on its way and I will take care of this too. I promise." Uncertain of what she meant, Booth asked, "What?" In response she only ground her sex against his erection. He released a groan.

Charlie and the back up arrived quickly and arrested the suspect. Charlie was taken by surprise when he saw the compromising position of the partners. Booth and Bones were relieved when Charlie went to get the EMTs at the sight of blood.

Brennan helped Booth into his apartment and slowly walked him to his couch. "Okay Booth, go and take a shower and I'll help you change the packing on your wound." Booth sent her a puppy dog look and said, "I'm fine Bones. The bullet only made a small wound and the EMTs took care of me. You didn't get your wound checked out at the hospital either." Brennan was fast in her response, "The bullet only graced my abdomen. I don't even need to pack it." She stuck out her tongue at him and he laughed. "Fine, but ladies first." he told her with a playful grin. "Fine, but can I borrow something to wear?" he looked at her with surprise, but answered quickly, "Sure" and with that she disappeared into the hall.

When she was in the shower, it took all of his will power not to barge in there. Since his coma it had become very difficult for him to control his emotions when it came to his Bones. His thoughts were interrupted by her voice, "Your turn Booth." she threw a towel at him and when he stood up from the couch, he almost fell back when he saw that she was wearing a pair of his boxer briefs and one of his FBI t-shirts. "Booth?" "Yeah, I'm going Bones." When he returned to the living room she was waiting for him on the couch. Booth was shirtless and wearing a pair of FBI sweatpants. _Hot._ Is all that Brennan could think of. "Booth sit down." He sat down without protest knowing that it was useless. She slid his sweatpants to his knees in order to change the bandages on his thigh. When she was done she said, "Okay all done. Since you didn't allow the nurse in the hospital to double check your wound, I had to promise her that I would." Booth had a wicked smile on his face and said, "You also promised me something." Oh, but she hadn't forgotten. Before Brennan could answer there was a knock on his front door. Booth wasn't expecting anyone. "I ordered some Thai while you were in the shower." She gave him her version of a charm smile and opened the door.

After they ate, Booth washed the few dishes they used. "Booth! You should rest. Let me…" she was cut off by his voice "I'm okay. I can do the dishes." The day had been long and they were both tired. Brennan helped him to his bed and once he was lying down, turned to walk out of the room. He grabbed her arm lightly and asked her to stay. She sat on the bed next to him, but he pulled her to lie down. She did so and they were facing each other. Suddenly they felt the temperature increase. They moved closer and kissed. It was a slow kiss. When they broke apart they looked at each other and soon enough started another kiss. This one was more passionate and Brennan's right hand roamed his chest. Booth gasped when he felt her hand on his groin. "Bones! What are you doing?" he was turned on, but he needed to know what was going on. "I promised I'd take care of it." She whispered in a husky tone and kissed him again. Her hand went under his sweats and underwear. She stoked him slowly and continued to kiss him. He caressed her abdomen, but before moving on south, he asked, "May I?" She whispered in his ear, "Mmm" and that was all he needed. He caressed her sensitive area and was amazed by how wet she was. He stroked her with one finger first, and then added a second finger to bring her more pleasure. They both increased the pace of their movements and kissed passionately. When she was close she buried her face on his shoulder. He smiled and increased his pace. It wasn't long before their bodies were rocked and they settled in each other's arms. Without wanting to, they quickly dozed off.

* * *

**So, how did I do? This is my first M fic. Please review if you want me to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Booth woke up alone in his bed. For a moment, he thought that what had happen between his Bones and him had been a dream. He quickly realized that it hadn't been a dream when he peaked under his boxers and saw that he definitely needed to clean up. It hadn't been a dream, but where was she? Booth sat on the side of his bed. He was getting ready to go to the bathroom, clean up, and go after her. He wasn't going to let her run away from him, from this.

Brennan walked into the bedroom and saw that Booth was sitting on the side of the bed and facing the floor. Booth didn't notice her presence until she was standing right in front of him. "Good Morning Booth" she had a wide smile on her face that disappeared as quickly as she sipped her coffee. Booth sat there without a word. He couldn't believe his eyes, she hadn't run away. She set her coffee on his night stand and before either of them could formulate any more thoughts, Booth pulled her in for a kiss. As they deepened their kiss, he fell back on the bed and brought her down with him.

"I was going to go to the bathroom" Booth said in between kisses.

"You liar." Kiss "you thought I had ran away." She finished and continued kissing him passionately.

"You didn't let me finish." Another kiss, "after the bathroom, I was gonna go look for you." He said as they parted for air.

"Booth, I promised you I'd take care of you. And I did, in more than one way. I'm glad to be here with you, like this. And I'm not running away. Not this time." She stated as she straddled his hips and propped herself on his stomach so that she wouldn't hurt the wound in his thigh.

He groaned in pleasure and pulled her in for another kiss. She could already feel the effects of their passionate session between her thighs and she could feel his hard erection poking her from behind. "Weren't you going to the bathroom?" she asked as he slipped his hands under the t-shirt she was still wearing. "Oh, that can wait. I don't always have such an amazing make out session with the beautiful Dr. Temperance Brennan on my bed." His hands were caressing her sides and with each stroke purposely grazed the sides of her breasts. He swallowed her moan of pleasure with another kiss. "That's sooooo true. I don't always have a hot make out session with my partner Special Agent Seeley Booth on his bed, or anywhere else." She smiled and their passionate kisses continued.

Just when things became very heated, a cell phone rang in the distance. The ringing continued and Brennan pulled away from their kissing. "That's your cell phone. Aren't you going to get that? It might be important." He pulled her close again and before he renewed their lip locking he said, "Leave it." As a different ring tone was heard, they both pulled apart once again. "Oh, that one's mine. It's probably important." But before Booth could pull her in for another kiss, both cell phones began ringing at the same time. "There it is, both at the same time. Definitely important." She got up and walked to the living room to look for her cell phone, she was quickly followed by Booth. They checked their messages and looked towards each other as they said in unison, "We have a case." Booth looked at Brennan with puppy dog eyes and asked, "Are we going to resume this soon?" She grinned and walked towards him, "Yes. Hurry up and get ready, I still need to go home and grab some clothes and my equipment." Booth smiled as he hurried to the bathroom, "Give me five minutes."

* * *

**I know it took me some time to update, so sorry. Here was the second chapter, not a lot of smut here, but it will be here soon. Please review and make my day. More reviews equal faster updates, so if you want faster updates, I need some reviews. Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan was in her office catching up on her latest novel. The past two weeks passed quickly since their latest case had them running out of options. While Brennan was waiting for any further information on the case, she finished the latest chapter in her novel. She was about to start on the next chapter when Angela entered her office.

"Has Hodgins found anything else that can help us on the case?" Brennan was on her feet and heading to the door as she spoke. She was eager to be finished with this particularly frustrating case. Angela pulled her to the couch, "No, he's still looking over the new evidence." Brennan sat down and looked at Angela in confusion, "Then, why are you here Angela?" Angela chuckled at her friend's straightforwardness. "Look, I know these past two weeks have been very busy for all of us. But how could you not tell me that you and Booth were hitting the sack?" All Brennan said was her usual, "I don't know what that means." Angela let out a sigh and continued, "It means that you haven't told me about you and Booth." Brennan's face made and 'oh' expression, "Sorry Angela. I meant to tell you. We've all been really busy. I mean, Booth and I haven't had any real time for ourselves either."

Angela rose in disbelieve, "You mean that you and Booth haven't had sex in two weeks!" Brennan laughed at the face her friend made, "We haven't had sex, well yes and no." "What! How can you not know?" Angela was shocked that these two had gone through years of waiting and now that they were together they still didn't get with the action. "You remember the day that Booth and I were shot?" Angela nodded, "Yeah, it wasn't anything serious. You two started on this case the following day." Brennan nodded and continued and told her friend about the incident when they were on the floor. Angela squealed, "That was so hot. What happened next?" Brennan couldn't help her laughter, "I told him I'd take care of it. And when we were at his apartment… I… you know… gave him some manual stimulation and he did the same for me." Angela's jaw dropped, "You're telling me that after all these years of dancing around, all you guys did was give each other a hand job?" "Yeah, that's it. We fell asleep after our high and we haven't had any real opportunities to make it right." Angela began pacing around, "Then what have you guys done these past two weeks?" "It's not all about sex, Angela. Don't get me wrong, sex is great, but with Booth it seems alright to wait. We've had some pretty hot make out session too." "Ok, go from there." Angela smiled wickedly.

Hodgins entered her office, "You have to look at this. I think we can finally pin that murderer with this new evidence." As Brennan followed Hodgins, Angela yelled after her, "Tonight Sweetie. Tonight give it to him." Brennan turned her head and laughed as she kept walking.

The suspect confessed the minute Booth showed him the evidence against him. After closing the case, Brennan and Booth went to have a drink at The Founding Fathers. He took her back to her apartment and she invited him in for coffee. Once they were inside, all Brennan could think about were Angela's words. _Tonight give it to him._ They settled on the couch and before Booth knew it, he was pinned between her body and the couch. Their kisses were passionate and very heated. Before they could form any thoughts, they were both shirtless. She kissed his torso and stopped at his Cocky belt buckle. She removed his shoes and socks, followed by his pants. As she slid back up she playful licked his erection through his boxer briefs. He groaned in pleasure as their kissing resumed. She was about to remove his boxers when he said, "Stop". Brennan looked at him, "Why? What's wrong?" "I don't have any condoms with me." She kissed him again, "It's okay. Just pull out. You have nothing to worry about, I check my self regularly and I haven't been with anyone sexually in a long time." Another kiss, "I'm clean too, and I haven't had sex with anyone in a long time either…" "Then?" She was on fire and needed him to shut up and get busy. "The last time I risked it and had unprotected sex…well…there's Parker. I love my boy so much, and I couldn't go through life having little bits of my kids. If I'm going to have another child, I'm gonna make sure that I can see him or her when and where I want. It would be too much for me…" She got up and disappeared in her bedroom. Booth knew that if she was upset he would need to let her think things through. He got up and put on his pats and picked up the rest of his clothing and headed towards the door. "Booth, where are you going?" Booth turned around, "I thought you were upset and…" she pulled him towards the couch again. He dropped his stuff on the floor and sat down next to her. "I went to check if I had any condoms." He chuckled lightly at the misunderstanding, "Any luck?" She smiled at him, "No. I guess I didn't bother to refill my stash since I haven't been in a sexual relationship in such a long time." They sat in a silence before she began talking again, "Booth, I would never get upset with you for wanting to wait to have sex. If you want to wait, I respect that. There's no pressure, I'll wait. Plus, you know I would never do that to you." He looked at her, "Bones, are you kidding me? I don't want to wait to have sex, not like you make it sound." He playfully tugged at his erection, "What better proof than this to show you, but I don't want you to run away if you get pregnant before you are ready, before we are ready." "I know you Booth. I know that you have that fear deep down inside and I appreciate it, but just don't lock yourself in a bubble. I already told you that I'm not running away from this, from us. You are not getting ride of me that fast mister. Tomorrow is Friday and you had Parker last weekend, so don't even make plans for the weekend because you are going to be all mine all. I'll make sure to buy a really big box of condoms." He smiled and kissed her. "Do you need help with that?" she pointed at his groin. "Bones!" he turned red, hadn't she paid attention to their conversation? "What? There's more than one way to help you with that." She licked her lips and motioned him to remove his pants. He did and she walked them to her bedroom. She gently pushed him on the bed and he fell on his back. She removed his boxers with her teeth and his erection bobbed up and down happily. She winked and him before beginning her task. She licked his shaft before taking him in her mouth. He gasped at the feel of her mouth on his cock. With one hand he held her hair off her face as she stroked him with her mouth. With his other he caressed her cheek. She had never felt so special with a man before. "I'm so close…Bones!" He shot his load in her mouth and she continued to suck him until he was dry. He covered his eyes as he told her that it was the best blow job he'd ever had. She climbed on top of him and placed her head on his chest. She rubbed circles on his right arm until his breathing steadied. "Just give me a few minutes and it will be your turn." He said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "No hurries." She said as she felt his arms hug her tighter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year to everyone. Here's the next chapter, enjoy. **

* * *

It was around six am when Brennan woke up the next morning. When she was about to get up from the bed, she felt a heavy arm draped over her abdomen. She soon remembered the lovely night she had spent with her Booth. She remembered the way he caressed her cheek when she went down on him. And the _oh so_ satisfying pleasure he gave her with his tongue. She turned her head to give him a peck on the lips. "Booth, it's time to wake up. We have to work." She kissed him again and this time he opened his eyes. "Morning Bones." He smiled and pulled her closer. Brennan blushed as she felt his growing erection poking her. "Noooooooo, Booth." she playfully slapped him as she got up from the bed. Before she disappeared in her bathroom she said, "Save it for tonight." He growled as she closed the door behind her.

At work, Booth couldn't concentrate thinking about the weekend he was going to spend with his Bones. He could already see them having the most amazing love making session. He couldn't get her words out of his head, _save it for tonight_. He was so ready for what was going to happen that night. At around three, he managed to get out of work. Since he didn't have any urgent paperwork to be done, he decided to go home. He was just wasting time at the office because he couldn't get anything done.

At his apartment, Booth made a quick cleaning session. He put a load in the washer and as he waited for that to be done, he thought about making dinner. He wanted their first time, their first _real_ time, to be really special for the two of them. He put the clothes in the dryer and turned off the stove. He made his spaghetti that he was sure Bones would love. Now that the food was ready, he could just reheat it when she showed up later that afternoon. Now all that he had left to do was take a shower and wait for her to show up. As he was headed to take his shower, there was a loud knock on his door. He looked at his watch; it was a few minutes past four. _Who could it be?_, he thought. Booth was shocked to his Bones standing there when he opened the door. "Bones, what are you doing here so early?" She smiled wickedly and closed the door, "I couldn't wait any longer. I've been thinking about tonight all day and it was very difficult to concentrate." It was hard to say who jumped who. They became a mess of tangled limbs as they walked to his couch. She pushed him to the couch and straddled him. They resumed their passionate kissing. When they broke apart for air she said in a low husky voice, "I bought a big box of condoms." He laughed at the comment, "How big?" "We'll just have to find out." That statement turned him on even more and he pulled her in for more kisses. Her hands when under his shirt and were roaming his strong chest. His hands were busy going up and down her thighs.

Loud knocking interrupted the passionate session. "Leave it." Booth was eager to return his lips to hers. She mumbled an agreement before locking her lips with his once again. The knocking continued and a voice was heard, "Seeley, I know your there. I saw your car parked outside. Open up." Booth growled in frustration, "Damm it. It's Rebecca." He got up from the couch and headed towards the door. "Booth! You might want to hide that." she pointed at his erection with a laugh. Booth just shook his head in annoyance. He stood behind the door to cover his erection. Rebecca was with Parker and Booth smiled when he saw his son. "Hi, Daddy." Booth leaned forward to give a kiss to his son on the cheek. After that Parker went inside the apartment without saying anything else. "Seeley, I'm sorry to show up without any notice. Something came up at work and I have to fly to Los Angeles for the weekend. I don't have anyone to leave Parker with. I know you had him last weekend, but I figured that you wouldn't mind to have him another weekend." It wasn't often that he could have his son two weekends in a row, so Booth was more than happy to have him. "Of course I don't mind having Parker." "Thanks, Seeley. If everything goes well I should be back to pick him up from school on Monday. I'll call you if I get held back and can't pick him up from school on Monday." She waved good bye and he closed the door. It was great to have Parker, but that meant that his love making weekend with Bones would have to wait. _She'll understand._ He told himself.

Parker was seated on the couch talking with Bones. They looked so well together. He was happy that his son and the woman he loved liked each other. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." he said. Brennan knew exactly why he needed to go to the bathroom. There was a light knock on the bathroom door, "Booth?" "Yeah?" She opened the door enough to poke her head inside, "Parker and I are going to get some movies to watch. Do you need anything?" she smiled softly. "No, I made dinner." He smiled back. "Okay, we'll be back soon. Bye." She blew a kiss to him and he 'caught' it and placed it on his lips. She smiled once more and closed the door. Booth heard the front door close and he knew he was alone. He stripped off his clothing and stepped in the shower. The warm water felt heavenly on his body. Knowing that he was definitely not getting any tonight, he decided to take care of his erection. He closed his eyes as he pumped his shaft up and down. He screamed her name as he came. He finished his shower and turned off the water. Knowing that he was still alone at home, he dried off and walked naked to his bedroom.

He was seated on the couch wearing sweats and a t-shirt when Brennan and Parker returned. It was still early, so they decided to watch a movie before dinner. They ate and talked freely. It felt as if they had done this a million times. After dinner, Parker went to the living room to insert the disc of the next movie they would watch. Brennan and Booth cleaned the dishes before joining the child on the couch. "Booth, I think I should give you time alone with your son. I'll leave after this movie." He pulled her in for a hug and told her to stay. "I want Parker to know about us. I'll tell him when the time is right, but you can stay." She smiled and said fine, but as she left the kitchen she said, "I'm going to need you to lend me something to sleep in. I only brought day clothes because I wasn't planning on wearing anything to bed." He shot her a playful glare, "Do you know what that does to me?" She laughed and turned to the living room.

When it was time for bed Booth told Parker that Bones was also spending the weekend at his apartment. "Bones is going to sleep in your room and you'll sleep with me in my room." Booth told his son before sending him to get ready for bed. "But Daddy, I would rather sleep with Bones." Booth blushed and envied his son for having the guts to say that out loud. "I don't mind." Brennan said and Parker quickly hugged her before going to change into his pajamas. Brennan wore a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants Booth handed her. Booth tucked both Brennan and Parker in bed. "Did you do your prayers?" Booth asked Parker. The little boy nodded a yes. Booth made the sign of the cross on the boy and Parker kissed his hand when he was done. The little boy did the same sign on Booth and then Booth headed out the room. "Daddy, what about Dr. Bones?" Booth turned and faced Brennan. "She doesn't believe." Brennan saw the sad look in his face. "But you do, daddy. And you taught me that if you pray for someone with all your heart, then they will be saved because you believe strong enough in them." Booth's eyes watered at the sound of his little boy's words. Brennan nodded her approval and Booth made the sign of the cross on Brennan. "You're supposed to kiss his hand." Without thinking she did as Parker suggested. She knew it was irrational, but as Dr. Sweets told her once, _Sometimes you just make your friend happy, _even if it is irrational.

Booth had trouble sleeping. He couldn't believe how far out of her comfort zone his Bones was going for him, for them. He was glad she hadn't run away from them. It was before seven when he decided to get up. He went to the kitchen and made himself a coffee. He sat on the couch and turned the tv on. He wasn't really paying attention to the tv. Brennan sat next to him and took his coffee away from him. "Hey!" he told her with a smile. She took along sip before returning him the coffee. She put a pillow on his lap and put her head on the pillow. "What are you watching?" she asked. "There's nothing good until seven. What are you doing up?" "I think Parker should be soccer player. His kicks are strong." She said with a light laugh. "Yeah, Parker's a kicker." There was a long silence before Booth talked again, "I'm sorry that we couldn't get to…you…know… last night." Brennan turned to face him, "Booth, I would never ever make you choose between your Parker and me." "Thanks for being so understanding Bones." He began massaging her scalp. Booth noticed that she wasn't talking anymore and realized she had gone to sleep.

**I know this chapter was a little long. Since I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, I felt a little sad:(. In the end the story alerts and author alerts made this update possible. Your response to this chapter will help me decide if the next chapter will be the end or if I should elaborate some more. So please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and alerts. I'm going to try and answer the reviews today, but if I don't I hope this chapter answers any questions, if not you can still hit the little green button and ask. For those of you who may be confused, the story deals with Booth's fear that Brennan will run away if something big happens and she gets scared. Brennan promised him that she wouldn't run away and she is doing her best to show him that. Of course there will be humor and smut along the way:) **

**I'm open for comments and suggestions. If you have any ideas on anything you want to see happen in the story, just tell me. I'll do my best to incorporate it in the story. Mina Tepes suggested that I explore a bit more on the frustration Booth and Bones feel now that they are together, but still haven't had sex. And dovepage suggested more white space in between quotations to make it easier to read. **

**Lastly, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I had to work the night shift Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday. Since I got home pretty late on those days, I didn't have any chance to update or answer any reviews. It sucks to work the night shift, but with the economy the way it is I guess working nights beats not having a job, right?**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine.**

* * *

Booth's hands roamed Brennan's body. They were naked and about to consume the act. Booth couldn't believe it was finally going to happen. She straddled his hips and said,

"Daddy"

Booth didn't care why she called him daddy. He pulled her closer and they shared a kiss. When she was about to impale herself on his aching cock, he felt a hard pull on his right arm. When he looked at her face she kept repeating the same word.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

Booth opened his eyes and saw that Parker was at his side pulling his arm and calling out 'Daddy'. Booth closed his eyes one more time and was about to cry. Even in his dreams he was left unsatisfied and frustrated.

"Daddy?" Parker looked worried when Booth closed his eyes again.

"Good Morning, Parker." Booth hugged his son.

"Did you have a happy dream? You had a big smile on your face." Parker sat on the opposite side of the couch from Booth. Brennan was still asleep and had her legs tucked in allowing Parker space to sit.

"Look Saturday morning cartoons are already on." Booth was relieved that Parker dropped the subject and turned his full attention to the cartoons.

They had breakfast and decided to have a day at the park. The day went by quick and Booth was glad that no one had been murdered. Their Saturday was not interrupted and they all had lots of fun. At night they watched some more movies. Parker fell asleep during the first movie. After an active day like that he was spent. Booth walked to his bedroom with his son in his arms. He put the sleeping boy on the bed and tucked him in.

Brennan was still sitting on the couch when Booth returned. She shifted on the couch and sat with her legs in a v shape. She motioned for him to sit down. He sat down and she pulled him closer. His back rested on her chest and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Bones?"

"What, Booth?"

"I'm dying here Bones. I can't take it anymore." His hands caressed her thighs as he spoke.

"Parker is still here. I won't be able to keep it quiet, so you're going to have to wait." She kissed the top of his head.

"Bones!" her comment only served to turn him on even more.

"Parker is a heavy sleeper. Nothing can wake up that kid, Bones." Booth flipped on the couch to face her.

"We haven't told Parker about us being together. Don't you think it might be confusing for him?" she kissed him on the lips.

"I have an idea. We'll tell him in the morning." Booth got up and pulled her on her feet.

"Where are you taking me?" He pulled her to follow.

They went inside the bathroom and Booth turned on the shower. Without any words they stepped inside the shower. They kissed and began undressing each other. Brennan was still wearing her jeans and her bra, while Booth was left in only his boxers. Brennan began to stroke him through his underwear and in response he pushed her up against the bathroom wall. They swallowed each other's moans with their kisses. The bathroom door opened and closed.

"Shit. You didn't lock the door, Booth." Brennan whispered.

"No, no, don't flush it." Booth whispered. The toilet flush was heard and both Booth and Brennan screamed as a rush of cold water hit them.

Parker pulled the shower curtain open. Booth had his back to the little boy. Booth and Brennan blushed and said 'hi' to the little boy. Parker just turned around and left.

"That was embarrassing." Brennan said.

They found Parker sitting on the coffee table in the living room. Booth had a towel around his waist and Brennan had one covering her torso. Before either of them could speak, Parker motioned the two to sit down.

"Hey, Parker. Me and Bones…" Booth wanted to make things right and explain to his son what he saw.

"What are your intensions with my Daddy?" Parker asked Brennan.

"Well…we…" Brennan was out of words. It was so unlike her to not know what to say, but she wasn't expecting his question.

"Are you guys like girlfriend and boyfriend?" Parker continued his questioning.

"Yes, something like that." Booth answered this time.

"You haven't asked me for permission?" the little boy looked serious.

"What?" Brennan was so lost by now.

"When my mom has a new boyfriend, when it gets serious he usually asks me for her hand." Parker looked her straight in the eye.

"Parker, what are you doing?" Booth couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Okay, Parker." Brennan took Booth's hand in hers and continued, "Parker, I ask you for your father's hand." She smiled at the little boy.

"Just my hand?" Booth raised his eyebrows at Brennan. She smacked his thigh playfully.

"Okay. You can date my Daddy. But if you hurt him…" Parker was cut off when Brennan whispered something in his ear. The little boy smiled and gave her a hug.

"Good night." Parker kissed the two adults on the cheek and left to bed.

"What did you tell him?" Booth really wanted to know what she told Parker.

"It's secret." She kissed him tenderly on the lips.

* * *

**Please tell me how I did. Reviews will help me continue. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts. I'm still getting around to answering the reviews. Remember that if you want faster updates, or have any suggestions don't forget to review, even if it takes me some time to answer the reviews:) Well, here is the chapter where these two FINALLY get their action. So, people grab a chair it's gonna take a while:)**

* * *

Sunday

The two adults and the child sat in the kitchen having breakfast. Parker was eating his breakfast and acted normal with the two adults. Booth was glad that his son was so open with his relationship with Bones. He was glad that Parker was comfortable with them as a couple.

"Parker, are you going to tell me what Bones whispered in your ear last night?" Booth was determined to find out what his Bones told Parker to sooth his worries.

"It's a secret." Parker eyed Brennan when he said that.

"You know that you're not supposed to have any secrets with your old man." Booth gave Parker his charm smile, but the child was occupied with his food to look up.

"She'll tell you when she's ready, daddy. Be patient." The little boy smiled and Booth could see from the corner of his eye that his Bones turned a dark shade of red with Parker's words. Booth chuckled lightly because to see his Bones blush was a rare thing. The woman could talk about the wildest subjects, but the words of a child could make her blush.

"Parker, how do you feel about Bones being my girlfriend? Are you okay with us being together?" Booth took Bones' hand in his as he spoke.

"I'm okay with you guys being together. You guys are always together all the time anyway. I'm happy for you daddy because now you can finally sex up. You were starting to get grumpy." as the child talked, Booth turned various shades of red. Brennan couldn't help but laugh, it was now Booth's turn to blush.

"It's true, Booth. You are easily irritated." Booth could tell she was enjoying this part of the conversation.

"Parker, where do you get these things? My intimate life is none of your business." Booth playfully ruffled the child's hair.

"You mean your sex life?" Booth shot Brennan a 'watch it' glare when she said that.

"Well, when mommy doesn't have a boyfriend for a long time she starts to get moody. She gets mad easily, but when she gets a new boyfriend and gets sexed up she's back to normal. Now Dr. Bones will sex you up and you won't be grumpy." The boy was being honest, but Booth just wanted the conversation to be over.

"If you're done eating, you can go wash up and watch TV." Parker smiled gratefully and got up from the table taking his glass and plate to the sink before leaving the kitchen.

"You enjoyed that way too much, Bones." Booth smiled.

"Yes, I did. I'm going to watch TV with Parker and you can wash the dishes." She kissed him on the cheek before taking her glass and plate to the sink.

"For someone who doesn't own a TV, you sure do watch a lot of it." Booth joked.

Brennan stuck her butt out at him and mouthed the words 'kiss my butt'.

"Did Parker teach you that?" Booth knew he would definitely kiss her butt when he got the chance.

"As a matter of fact, he did." She smiled and left. Booth rose from his chair and began his task of washing the dishes. He knew he would be fried if those two ganged up on him.

When he walked into the living room, Booth saw that Brennan and Parker were cuddled on the couch. He loved that the two got along so well.

"Any space left for me?" Booth wiggled his eyebrows, but Parker clearly stated a 'no, you can sex up later.' Booth wasn't about to go into that conversation again, so he sat on the opposite side of the couch.

After about an hour Brennan kissed Parker good bye and rose from the couch. She told Booth that she would leave so that the two of them had the rest of the weekend for some father and son alone time. He rose too and they shared a kiss.

"Eww. That's so gross." The child playfully threw a pillow at the pair.

"Don't be jealous little man." Booth kissed Brennan again and walked her to the front door.

"See you tomorrow?" Booth was not about to go a day without seeing his Bones.

"Yes." She kissed him one more time before turning to leave. Booth closed the door and slid to the floor with his back against the door. He felt like he was in heaven.

"You're in love, daddy." The boy taunted, but Booth just smiled.

"Daddy and Dr. Bones sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G…" Parker sang, but before he could continue, Booth was chasing after him.

Monday

Booth drove Parker to school and told him that if Rebecca wasn't back from LA, he would pick him up. They kissed good bye just in case they didn't see each other in the afternoon.

At the FBI, Booth worked diligently on his stack of paperwork. He had little distractions since he wasn't getting his hopes up that he and Bones were going to have alone time that night. They had lunch together at the dinner, but it was quick because Brennan was working on some ancient remains and she wanted to head back to the Jeffersonian. Although it was a quick meal, they shared multiple kisses. When Booth returned to his office to finish up on the paperwork, he received a call. It was a little after one o'clock.

"Hi, Rebecca…Okay…sure. I'm glad you're back. Say hi to Parker for me. Bye." Rebecca was back and she was picking up Parker from school.

Booth continued on his paperwork until he suddenly realized something. If he didn't have Parker tonight, then that meant that he could have alone time with his Bones. They were going to use up this opportunity before something else happened and interrupted them.

Brennan was analyzing the ancient remains when she felt her phone vibrate. It was a text message from Booth. She opened the message that read:

**Hey, Bones. Rebecca's back and she's picking up Parker from school. We have the place all to ourselves. Oh, Baby I can't wait. I need some pussy. **

Brennan gasped at the last statement. She thought she would never see the day when Booth didn't act prudish. She felt as the moisture began accumulating between her thighs. She responded to text. If she had to work all hot and horny, then Booth would too.

Booth opened her text.

**I can't wait either. Just the thought of your wonderful cock inside me gets me wet. I don't know how I'm going to finish my work day. I'm so hot and horny for you right now. **

Booth was not going to wait any longer. His cock was telling him that he needed some right now, not later. He jumped out of his chair and headed to the Jeffersonian.

Brennan was trying her best to concentrate on the remains before her. She was brought out of her struggle when she felt warm hands on her back. Booth kissed her shoulder.

"I can't wait any longer, Bones." She could feel his arousal.

"I'm not done with these remains." She was trying to maintain her focus, but his hands kept distracting her.

"He's been dead for thousands of years. He can wait, I can't. No, we can't." Booth whispered huskily as he nibbled her earlobe.

"The remains are female…" she was cut short when his hands caressed her inner thighs. She turned around to face him and kissed him passionately. Who was she kidding? She couldn't wait either. She took his hand and ran out of the Jeffersonian with Booth following behind.

The drive to his place was quiet. They didn't dare touch because they knew that even the simplest touch would be fire to their skin.

Once they were inside his apartment, they devoured each other in kisses. He removed her lab coat and dropped it on the floor. She removed his suit jacket, tie, and shirt. They broke apart for air. He removed her shirt along with her bra and enjoyed watching as her breasts rose up and down with her rapid breathing.

"Are you just going to look, Booth?" Brennan had a seductive smile on her face. Booth shook his head in the negative and took her in his arm. They kissed and touched each other seductively until they reached the side of his bed. He pushed her gently on the bed. He removed her boots and his shoes. He unbuckled his belt and with one swift movement discarded his pants and boxers.

Brennan eyed his form from head to toe as she licked her lips.

"Are you just going to look, Bones?" Booth wiggled his eyebrows and purposely gave his shaft a tug. Brennan shook her head to indicate a 'no' and motioned for Booth to get moving.

He climbed on top of her and kissed her lips. He made his way down her body, but stopped to give her breast some attention. He licked and sucked her nipples playfully and seductively. She ran her hands through his hair in encouragement. He spent a few minutes with his task, but decided to move on south. He kissed her abdomen and stopped when he met the fabric of her skirt. He hooked his fingers on the material and with one pull removed the skirt and her underwear completely. He kissed her inner thighs playfully and licked her sweet folds. She gasped and bucked wildly into his mouth. His tongue was working wonders, but she was done playing.

"I need you inside me now. No games. Inside now!" she tugged his hair for his attention. "The condoms are in your night stand." She pointed to the night stand on their right side.

Booth licked her folds one last time before reaching for the night stand drawer. He pulled out the box of condoms and opened it.

He removed the condom's rapper and slowly rolled it on. He straddled her hips and bent down to kiss her. He playfully rubbed the head of his cock on her folds. She whimpered for more. He entered her slowly and pulled out completely before slamming into her heat once more.

"Mmmmmm…yes…" Brennan said in between kisses.

She hooked her legs around his waist to encourage his thrusts. Their kissing intensified with each thrust. No words were needed at the time. Each thrust was faster and harder than the one before it. They were lost in their passionate encounter. Booth felt her walls get tighter around his cock. He knew she was close and so was he. He sped up his thrusts as she arched from the bed to meet his every thrust. They ate each other's lips in kisses as they were rocked in the most mind blowing orgasm either of them had ever had.

* * *

**Since this got too long, I'm going to break it up into two chapters. The next chapter will continue from where this one left off. The more reviews the faster the rest of their intimate session will be posted. And oh, please tell me how I did.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts. I'm still getting around to answering the reviews, just bare with me. **

**I was going to update this on Friday, but there were some log in problems. Sorry it took so long, but when the weekend gets in the way I have no time to update. This continues right from the last chapter so if you don't remember, go back and re-read (lol).**

**It's my 20****th**** B-day on Wednesday January 13 and I'm really excited. Plus, new Bones episode this Thursday on Fox. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

He collapsed on top of her and both struggled to catch their breaths. Booth kissed Brennan before he pulled out and ran to the bathroom. _Way to kill the mood, Booth. _She thought.

He returned quickly with a washcloth and very seductively wiped her inner thighs along with her sensitive area. He discarded the washcloth and settled next to her on the bed. She shifted her body in order to be face to face with him.

"I thought you would be more comfortable like this." Booth was referring to the washcloth's task.

"It is. Thank you, Booth." Her tone told Booth that she was very grateful.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while without the need to say anything for the moment. Booth pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and began tracing gentle circles on her back. His touch felt wonderful and Brennan responded by caressing his chest with one hand. It was Booth who broke the silence and when he did Brennan shifted to look at his face when he spoke.

"She rolls the window down and she talks over the sound of the cars that pass us by …and I don't know why but she's changed my mind." Despite Brennan's confused look, Booth continued.

"When you look at her, she looks at me; she's got me thinking about her constantly. But she doesn't know how I feel and then she carries on without a thought. I wonder if she's figured out that I'm crazy for this girl." He paused for a second when a single tear rolled down his cheek. Brennan wiped it away and he continued.

"She was the one to hold me the night the sky fell down. And what was I thinking when the world didn't end?...What I didn't know, I know now." Brennan finally understood that he was referring to her. She was the girl he was crazy for and the night the sky fell down referred to his coma.

"But right now face to face, all my fears pushed aside…I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you." They shared a kiss that reinforced what he had just said. It was a slow, but passionate kiss. "I love you, Bones." He chuckled lightly, "I'm sorry, but calling you anything else feels wrong." Her smile assured him that she was okay with it.

She was silent for a few seconds and when he was starting to think that she was not going to say anything, she spoke.

"I can't pretend anymore that I am not affected…that I'm not moved. I can't lie to myself that I'm not always thinking of you." He thought that those words were going to be as close as she was going to get to the 'I love you' he hoped to hear.

"You make me strong. You show me I'm not weak to fall in love, what I thought I'd never need now I can't get enough." His heart raced as he heard the word 'love'. Brennan smiled as she felt the rapid beats of his heart.

"I always made it on my own. I always thought that I would keep control. You changed everything I believe in, and know I just can't stop this feeling, baby. I raise my hands and I surrender. Because you're love is too strong and I can't go on without your tender arms around me." His arms hugged her tighter. Booth didn't care how many words she needed to tell him she loved him.

"I don't want to resist because your touch and your kiss have shattered my defenses. I have to admit that I…I never thought I'd need someone this way. You opened my eyes; saw that I…I could see so much more. I surrender to this feeling in my heart." She laughed lightly, "I know I've said that there's only blood in the heart, but…still it feels right to say it. I surrender to the safety of your arms, to the touch of your lips, to taste of your kisses." They devoured each others lips and their tongues danced around in their mouths.

"Thank you, Bones." Booth hugged her as tight as he could.

"Why?" Brennan climbed on top of Booth once he released her from his tight hold.

"I thought that was your way of saying 'I love you too'." Booth began to think that he had misunderstood.

"Oh, then you're welcomed." She placed open mouth kisses on his throat.

"So, you did mean 'I love you too'?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, and I know what I've said about love before, but you taught me that love is not just a chemical process in the brain." He attacked her lips hungrily. The woman was in love with him. He was doing a happy dance in his head.

"That's the secret I told Parker." She whispered in his ear when they broke apart from their hungry kiss.

"You told him all that in two seconds?" Booth shot her his wonderful charm smile.

"No, I just told him that I love you." Brennan blushed when she said the last three words.

"Say that again." He wanted and needed to hear those three words again.

"I…LOVE…YOU." She saw as his face produced the widest smile she had ever seen.

Booth's hands roamed her body as his lips trailed kisses down her throat. He was determined to show his Bones as many times as needed how much he loved her. Her hands touched his body too. She straddled his hips and was very aware of his newly formed erection. She reached behind her and took his shaft in her hand.

"Is this for me?" She asked Booth in the huskiest voice he had ever heard. He could only manage to nod a 'yes'. She grabbed another condom and removed the rapper.

Booth gasped as she slowly rolled the rubber on his aching cock. She straddled his hips once more and took him inside her completely. He placed his hands on her hips in pleasure as she slowly rotated her hips. Her hands went up and down his sides as she slowly increased the intensity of her rotations.

Brennan felt Booth's grip on her hips tighten asking her for more. She complied and increased both the speed and intensity of her movements. Booth used one hand to stimulate her clitoris. She threw her head back in pleasure and sped up once more. She brought one hand to her breasts. She massaged her breasts, increasing her pleasure instantly.

"Allow me." Booth gently swatted her hand away from the breast she was massaging and replaced it with his own. She moaned in pleasure as he brought both of his hands to give attention to her aching breasts.

As he felt her walls begin to tighten, he pulled her down and they shared a passionate kiss. He bucked his hips wildly to meat her movements. Their frantic movements slammed the bed against the wall several times before their bodies collapsed. The neighbors were not going to be happy if they broke a wall.

"You think that your neighbors will mind this racket?" Brennan's breath was still hitched as she nibbled his earlobe playfully

"They better get used to it." Booth kissed her lips lightly. Their kisses were tender and loving. A loud growling sound interrupted their slow kissing. "Bones, was that you?"

"Sorry, but my body's telling me it is hungry." She smiled shyly. Booth hugged her tighter and kissed her right temple.

"I'll go make something for us to eat." Booth carefully flipped them and left the room. _He's even going to cook for you. What more can you ask for?_ Brennan thought.

* * *

**Booth's 'I love you' speech has part of the song 'Crazy for this girl' by Evan and Jaron. Brennan's 'I love you' speech has part of the song 'Surrender' by Laura Pausini. You don't need to listen to the songs, but I gave you the titles just in case you want to. You'll find that the lyrics in 'Surrender' really fit Brennan's character, that's why I chose it for part of her speech. **

**So, what did you think? Reviews inspire and motivate my writing, so please review so that these get some more smutty fun soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews that I got for the last chapter and the alerts. For those who wished me happy birthday, thank you because it made turning 20 that much less scary. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

While Booth was busy fixing something for them to eat, Brennan decided that it was a good idea to freshen up. She popped in the shower and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feel of the warm water on her body. She was so enthralled with her shower that she didn't hear the bathroom door open. She jumped slightly when she felt his hands on her back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Booth kissed her shoulder as he graced his hands on her abdomen.

"I didn't hear the door open. Weren't you making something to eat?" Brennan entangled her fingers with his.

"I already did." He placed more kisses on her shoulder and clavicle before moving on to her back. Brennan jumped again when he kissed beyond her back.

"You're the one who said to kiss your butt." Booth laughed lightly as he returned his mouth to place kisses down her legs.

"Booth…if you continue that, the food will get cold." The man could turn her on with a simple kiss.

"We can reheat it." He stood up and turned her around to face him. He kissed her lips hungrily. Their tongues danced in a passionate frenzy as Booth's hands pressed her body tighter against his. Brennan thought that he was getting ready to go down on her or at least kiss all her body, but she was taken aback when he didn't.

Booth reached behind Brennan and grabbed the sponge and shower gel. After he put some shower gel on the sponge, Booth ran the sponge over her body. He washed her backside and just when Brennan thought that the shower couldn't be any more erotic, Booth started on her front. His touches were gentle and not all sexual. Brennan was silently wishing that his touches became sexual soon, but was denied that wish when he directed her soapy body to the stream of water. She felt very aroused, but if he wanted to play games then so could she.

Brennan grabbed the sponge from his hand and poured more shower gel on it. She was determined to work him up too. She started with his back side and slowly graced the sponge over his back muscles. Booth was biting his lips in anticipation. He was already hard as a rock and was desperately waiting for her to move onto his front. After what seemed like an eternity, Brennan moved to his front. She scrubbed his chest and abs with the sponge. Brennan could already see and feel his arousal caused by her touches. She was really torturing him. When he thought she was going to wash his aching cock, she moved to wash his legs. She heard him whimper and decided that it had been enough torture.

Booth groaned in pleasure when he felt the sponge on his dick. It felt good, really good, but he wished for more. She gave his shaft a few quick tugs before she playfully pushed him under the water spray. Booth closed his eyes as the water ran down his body. He reached for her to join him under the pray, but when he didn't feel her body, he opened his eyes.

"Bones?" Booth called out when he didn't see her. "You're going to leave me like this, Bones?"

"Take a cold shower." Brennan laughed playfully as she wound her body in a towel. Before she left the bathroom, she flushed the toilet. She could hear his shrieks as she walked towards the kitchen.

Booth walked into the kitchen with a towel around his waist. He found that Brennan had reheated the pasta he'd made and served two plates for them. He walked up behind her and hugged her tight.

"That was mean, Bones." She turned around and saw the fake pout on his face. They kissed and sat down to enjoy their meal.

"This pasta is really good, Booth." She shot him her version of the charm smile.

"Gramps taught me to cook. I always cook for Parker." He smiled back as he ate his food.

They ate in comfortable silence. Booth was startled when he heard Brennan laugh.

"What's so funny, Bones?" Booth placed his fork on his plate and looked up eagerly awaiting her response.

"I just can't believe you'd send me a text like that. You're always so uncomfortable talking about sex and…I just couldn't believe my eyes." Her laughter subsided when he leaned forward and whispered in a very husky voice.

"I thought it was about time to show you and I'm sure I have." Booth wiggled his eyebrows at her. They resumed their eating.

Once they finished their food, Booth walked them to the living room. He was determined to show her that he was not a prude, just in case she had any doubts. Booth removed the towel and administered gentle kisses on her body. He kissed her neck followed by her chest and breasts. He made his way slowly down her body and made her gasp every time his lips left her body. He sat her on the couch and threw her legs over his shoulders.

He started slowly and used his tongue to lick her vagina from its entrance up to the clitoris. In response, he received moans of pleasure and his name being called. He moved his tongue freely from her inner lips to her outer labia on one side. Booth drew her lips into his mouth and massaged them with his tongue. When he was done with that side, he moved on to the next side so that it wouldn't get jealous. He thrust his tongue in and out of her vagina, and took a break from time to time to explore her insides. Brennan was thrilled at all the sensations his tongue was giving her. She tangled her fingers in his hair to encourage his ministrations.

Booth gave her clitoris quick little sucks by enveloping it with mouth and releasing it. Next, he took her clitoris into his mouth and gently sucked on it while he simultaneously flicked his tongue over and around it.

"YES…SO CLOSE…BOOTH…" her breathing was erratic and Booth decided that it was time to give her what she needed. Booth sucked on her clitoris and penetrated her vagina with one finger and began thrusting repeatedly. She tugged his hair as her body was rocked by a mind blowing orgasm.

Booth kissed her thighs and abdomen lightly as she returned from her high. He sat next to her and kissed her neck lightly. She hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head.

"Your turn, Booth." Brennan smiled wickedly and kneeled in front of him releasing the knot on his towel, his erection bobbing up and down happy that the restrain was gone.

She kissed and touched his body all over to get him ready, not that he needed it. Brennan gripped the head of his penis as she approached it and held it there in a ring formed by her thumb and forefinger. She licked the head seductively before she placed open mouthed kisses on his shaft followed by her tongue licking up and down his cock. She took him in her mouth once and swirled her tongue on his head seductively. She used long and slow wide strokes with her tongue.

Booth removed her hair from her face. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible while she performed her task. As her head traveled up the underside of his penis, she flattened her tongue to give his frenulum a nice wide, wet stroke. She placed one hand around the shaft of his penis while she moved up and down on the top half of his penis. She brought her hand all the way up the shaft (following her mouth), removed her mouth briefly, used her palm to slide and twist over the head, and then glided her hand back down followed by her mouth again. As she repeated the motion she placed her hand around the top of the scrotum and gently tugged down. He went wild and called her name several times.

"Bones…I'm so close…" Booth felt that he needed to let her know that he was close.

She felt he was ready to orgasm, and kept her movements consistent and firm. As he began to shoot into her mouth, she gave him a few more strokes and then stopped. She sucked him dry and released him from her mouth. She kissed her way up to his lips. He smiled at her and kissed her senseless.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Reviews will help me because I did some research for this chapter and I want to know if it made it better or not. So please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts. Sorry for the delay, but I've been double shifting at work. What can I say I need the money to pay for tuition and books.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Tuesday

It was still dark outside when Brennan woke the next morning. Her cheek was resting on his back and her left hand was draped over his hip. She closed her eyes and remembered the lovely night they spend together. He had showed her that he was definitely not a prude and she had loved what he'd done to show her. His lips had kissed every inch of her body in a successful effort to show how much he loved her. Her thoughts where interrupted by the moans of a still sleeping Booth.

Brennan kissed his shoulder and looked at his face to see if he was awake. Finding that he wasn't, Brennan rested her cheek on his back again. Booth resumed his moaning as he spoke lightly.

"Uhm… I love when you do that, Bones." Brennan saw a small smile spread across his face.

"Yes…just like that, Bones." Brennan saw that he was still asleep when she felt the bucking of his hips.

Brennan lowered the sheet from their bodies and saw his enormous arousal. Booth was slowly rubbing the head of his cock on the bed sheets. Brennan smiled wickedly as she realized that Booth was having an erotic dream and that she was most definitely the star. Brennan decided that it was a good idea to wake Booth from his dream and show him that she could be as good as the Bones is his erotic dreams.

Brennan turned Booth to rest on his back carefully. Booth didn't wake up, but whimpered at the loss of contact on his aching cock. His moans resumed as Brennan carefully straddled his thighs. She lowered her head and licked his shaft playfully. Booth's moans of pleasure combined with the deliciousness of his cock gave Brennan a better idea. She reached for the nightstand and grabbed another condom. She slowly placed it on his cock as she silently told herself that more condoms would be needed soon.

She rose and slowly descended on his shaft. When she was completely impaled, Brennan called Booth to wake up. When he didn't, she lowered to whisper in his ear.

"Uhm, wake up, Booth." Brennan spoke in a very seductive voice and she rotated her hips very slowly. Seeing that Booth was slowly coming to his senses, Brennan increased the speed of her rotations.

"Yes…that is good…harder, Bones." Booth responded in a low husky voice as his hands grasped her hips in approval.

Booth was wide awake now and bucked his hips to meet her movements. He kissed her neck in search for her lips. Brennan's lips kissed his jaw before they found his hungry lips. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss that left them both needing air. They increased the pace of their movements once more and without a warning they came at the same time.

Brennan collapsed on his chest and placed small kisses on his neck. "Was it as good as in your dream?"

"Better, much better." Booth hugged her tight as he kissed the top of her head.

They shared a seductive and playful shower. Brennan wanted to keep the shower simple and fast because she needed to go home and change, but couldn't resist his tender kisses.

"If I show up at the lab with the same clothes, I'll never hear the end of it with Angela. She'll squeal and giggle nonstop and I'll have to give her details." Brennan smirked as she exited the shower.

"Don't give her details." Booth pointed a playful finger at Brennan, "You left some clothes here on the weekend." He smiled at her.

When Booth entered the room in a towel, Brennan was already in bra and panties. Booth growled and chased after her, but Brennan was quick and jumped over the bed to put distance between them.

"Booth, we have to work. We'll continue later." She winked at him.

They dressed in silence, but occasionally stole glances as the other dressed. They left his apartment hand in hand. They were happy and satisfied. Booth thought that nothing could ruin their happiness, but he was wrong.

* * *

**I gave these two a couple of chapters of fun and smut. Now they'll have to face an obstacle in their relationship. I want to bring Sully back, but I would like to know what you think. I don't want to write something you don't want to read. So if you guys rather have me do something else, tell me. Depending on your responses I'll decide on what to write for the next chapter. So hit that green button and tell me what you would like to see, Sully or no Sully. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and alerts. Regarding the Sully issue, the opinions were really divided. I hope you guys like where I took this. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Booth and Brennan had been enjoying their relationship fully. A month had passed since their relationship was truly complete, including the sex part. Their partnership was still intact and at work they went about as usual, with the exception of quick and stolen kisses. Both knew that their relationship was not going to be a problem at the Jeffersonian, but they were not as sure when it came to the FBI. They decided that it was important to make sure. Booth was going to find out at the FBI, while Brennan was going to consult Cam on the issue.

They ate dinner silently at her place. They stole glances at each other and neither of them wanted to start the conversation. Booth decided that it was best to get the conversation out of the way.

"So, what did Cam say?" Booth rose from his seat and took their plates to the sink.

"Booth…look at me." Booth turned to face Brennan and she took his hands and led him to the couch. She pushed him to sit down and straddled him.

"Bones, what did she say?" Booth spoke softly as he placed his hands on her hips.

"She doesn't care, Booth. There wasn't a problem when Hodgins and Angela were together, when you and Cam were together, or now with Angela and Wendell." Brennan smiled at him as she rocked her hips slowly. Booth shot her a glare and she finally answered his question. "Dr. Saroyan said there's no problem with us being a couple, as long as she doesn't see our butts on a security tape." Brennan laughed at the last words.

"What? Why would she say that?" Booth looked at her confused. Brennan only laughed harder. "What is so funny, Bones?" His hands went up and down her thighs.

"When Hodgins and Angela were together they used one of the storage closets to have sex. They were caught on a security camera and Cam gave Angela a copy of the recording." Brennan kept laughing at Booth's expression.

"Don't tell me you saw the tape." Booth looked at her questionably.

"Only by accident so it doesn't count." Brennan kissed Booth sweetly as she ran her hands over his chest.

"I don't wanna know what you saw in the tape." Booth pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

"Do you want to know what Hacker said?" Booth wiggled his eyebrows at her. Brennan nodded a 'yes'. "He was kinda jealous that you left him for me…" Brennan slapped his arm playfully.

"Will you let it go? I only had a half date with the guy." Brennan kissed his lips and playfully bit his cheek.

"He said that as much as he would like to say that we can't be together as partners know that we are together…" Booth smiled wide before he continued, "Hacker said that since you only contract out to the FBI, there's nothing that says that we can't be together as a couple. Oh, but he did say he'll fire me if we mess up our success rate in catching murderers." Booth joked on the last part. They kissed as their hands roamed the other's body. Clothes flew across the living room as they devoured each other.

--------------

It had been a few days since Booth had heard from Brennan. At first he tried not to worry, but after hearing that Sully was back in town he couldn't resist the negative thoughts. Booth was up all night waiting for her to show up, but she didn't. The next morning he decided that it had been enough and that he was going to confront her by asking her what was going on.

He arrived at the Jeffersonian only to find that she wasn't there. She was late, and there was only one reason for her to be late. _She was with him._ Booth thought furiously. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw Brennan walk into her office hand in hand with Sully. Booth became furious and stalked across the platform to enter her office.

"It was coming down outside, another lonely night. You said you were just going out with your friends. I woke up this morning hoping you didn't lie. It never used to be like this way back when. I never know were you are at, another train off the tracks. And I don't want to live like that. Noooo. When you walked in zoning late, what the hell was I supposed to think? When you have too much to think and you're really looking guilty." Booth was hurt and he couldn't keep the hurt out of his angry voice. Brennan stood still and never spoke.

"When you wouldn't even look at me, there's only one thing it could be: You were with him all this time, just one last kiss goodbye." Booth couldn't keep the sarcastic tone out of his last words. "No more alibis, no more little lies. You've broken my trust and it can't be fixed. I should have seen the sings, should've recognized… the way your lips look like they've been kissed. How did we end up like that?" Booth had tears running down his cheeks.

Without a word Brennan turned and kissed Sully passionately. Booth felt like his world was ending and he felt like he was spinning.

Booth sat up on his bed with cold sweat running down his face. He looked at his night stand and reached for his cell phone. It was Friday night and he was safe at home. He fell asleep listening to his iPod and he realized that while he was asleep the song "Last Kiss Goodbye" by Hinder had been repeatedly playing.

"It was just a dream, Booth." Booth reassured himself as he flipped his phone open to call his Bones. Although it was late, Booth dialed Brennan's number.

"Brennan." Brennan answered her cell without looking at the caller id. It had been a long day at the Jeffersonian and she was getting ready to head home.

"Bones…" Brennan became worried as she heard Booth's voice. "Bones, can you come over?" Booth sounded like a scared child.

"Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can." Brennan hung up and removed her lab coat.

It took Brennan less than fifteen minutes to get to his apartment. She used her key, yes her key, to open the front door. She found him curled up on the couch. He looked so vulnerable and Brennan walked over to help him.

"Hey, Bones." Booth hugged her tight as soon as he reached his side.

"What's wrong, Booth?" Brennan felt the cold sweat he was covered in.

"I had a bad dream. Can you stay with me tonight?" If it wasn't because Brennan saw how truly scared Booth was, she would have teased him about his child like behavior.

"What about Parker? Don't you have him for the weekend?" She smiled at him reassuringly.

"Not like that Bones. Just hold me tonight…please just sleep with me tonight." Booth hugged her like if she was about to disappear.

They walked to his bedroom and settled on the bed. They faced each other and Booth hugged her as he buried his face on her neck. He sobbed quietly as Brennan ran a soothing hand up and down his back. Booth fell asleep quickly, but never released his hold on Brennan.

Brennan couldn't fall asleep. As she ran a hand through his hair she thought about what could have scared him like this. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt two little hands on her shoulder. She turned her face and saw Parker starring at her.

"Parker, what are you doing up?"

"I heard someone crying. Was it daddy?" The boy looked at a sleeping Booth.

"He had a bad dream." Brennan smiled at the boy.

"Can I sleep here too? So that daddy won't be scared anymore." Parker sent Brennan his best smile and she couldn't resist.

"That would be a great idea, Parker." The little boy jumped off the bed and returned with a blanket. He covered Brennan and Booth before lying on the other side of Booth. Parker placed his cheek on his father's back and Brennan ran her hand through the little boy's hair to help him fall asleep.

* * *

**So how did I do? Did you guys like it, or didn't? Either way I'd like to know. Please Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts. I apologize for the amount of time it took me to update this. I started school again today, so updates will not be so quick. I'll try and post at least once a week, if not twice until I finish the story. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

When Booth woke up, he was tangled from head to toe with his Bones. He loved waking up smelling her scent as he breathed lightly on her neck. He caressed her back lightly and watched her beautiful sleeping form. It had all been a dream and he was glad to wake up like this next to his Bones. Booth was entranced with her beauty when he felt tossing on the other side of the bed.

"Good morning, daddy." Parker whispered when Booth turned to face him.

"Good morning, son." Booth responded as he slowly and carefully untangled his body from Brennan's.

"Dr. Bones and I slept with you so that you wouldn't be scared anymore, daddy." Parker turned on his side and scooted closer to his dad.

"Thank you. I slept much better because you two took care of me." Booth kissed his son on the cheek and smiled at him. Booth felt as Brennan's hand slipped over his hip and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Good morning, Dr. Bones." Parker's voice was full of enthusiasm.

"Good morning, Parker." Brennan's grip tightened around Booth as she spoke.

"Can I go watch cartoons?" Parker asked eagerly. Booth smiled at his son for not wanting to miss Saturday morning cartoons. Booth nodded his approval and Parker instantly crawled over the two adults to get out of bed. Both faked and 'ouch' sound, but the little boy was long gone.

"Morning. did you sleep well?" Brennan asked as she placed kisses on his shoulder and neck.

"Morning. good and you?" Booth turned to face her and kissed her lips tenderly. Booth saw the question in her eyes and decided that it was best to tell her.

"Bones…I…last night…the dream that I had…" Booth was stalling, but Brennan shot him a glance that told him to get a move on it.

"I dreamt that you were with Sully again and you left me and…" Brennan kissed his lips to shut him up.

"Booth, what do I have to do in order for you to believe that I'm not going anywhere?" Brennan hugged him tightly.

"Nothing because waking up like this with you is all the reassurance I need." Booth hugged her tighter and they shared a passionate and loving kiss.

They spend the day at the park and Booth felt like they were a true family. Parker and his Bones get along so well that for split moments he forgets that she's not his mother. After a very exhausting day, Parker was the first to fall asleep. Booth took him to bed and returned to the living room to find his Bones sitting on the couch. Booth sat on the corner of the couch and motioned for Brennan to scoot next to him. Booth kicked his shoes off and sat with his feet splayed on the couch in a v shape. Brennan placed her knees in between his thighs and rested her head on his chest. They were quiet for a while until Brennan leaned back to face him and speak.

"I don't want you to be mine and I don't want to be yours. Or make a jail out of our biggest pride, our love. I don't want you to put me a collar on me that says 'girlfriend' and take me out for a walk. I don't want recipes for consumed love nor the perfect dinner on Valentine's. It's not a requirement for love to have the rain of rice after the altar." Brennan's gaze never left his. Booth wasn't sure of where Brennan was going with this, but she continued before he could speak.

"What I want is for you to love me, to be next to me. I want you to devour me in kisses and I want your skin to be confused with mine, with my love. That's the only thing that matters between us." Brennan kissed him to reinforce her words before she continued.

"I don't want to exchange promises to live two lives in one. Just how you tell me, relax and live a little. Let us forget about the manual of civilized love. If I can't walk anymore, walk for me. If I ask you for more love, give me more than I did. If I get tired along the way, breathe for me. When my smile doesn't show anymore, show me yours. If I get cold, hold me because I feel so cold without you. If you're not here, I'll miss your loving eyes. One second that you are gone and I miss you. In one second a million years can pass without you. I don't want to spend my days dreaming about you anymore. I want you to be close to me with my hands caressing you. Spend the nights tangled up in you. I know that it sound irrational, but…I just…turn off the lights because I want to kiss you, I want to love you." Booth complied and turned off the lights.

* * *

**Not any real smut here. Brennan just needed to show Booth how much she needs him and that she's not leaving him. Reviews make my day and will encourage me to make the time to update fast. Let me know if you guys are still interested. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

* * *

As Booth lies on his bed he thinks about how wonderful his relationship with his Bones is. He no longer fears that she will leave him because she not only promised not to, but she also proved to him that she wouldn't. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the wonderful feeling of finally feeling peaceful with his Bones. And even though he knew his Bones wasn't going anywhere, here he was alone in his bed at night.

Brennan had to go out of town for a symposium on…Booth couldn't remember what the symposium was about. To be honest, Booth had trouble going about his day without Bones. She was only going to be gone for three days and it had only been two. Booth felt miserable and wanted her to come back home. _Stupid Hacker didn't want to give me permission to go with Bones._ Booth thought. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt the buzzing of his cell phone. Without looking at the caller id, Booth answered the call.

"Booth." He answered with an unhappy growl.

"Grumpy, I see. What happened to: Hi, Bones or Hey, Bones?" Brennan laughed lightly as she ended her statement.

"Sorry, Bones. Hi, Bones. How are things going? I love you. When are you coming back? Desk duty sucks. I need you…" Booth rambled.

"I need you too, Booth." Brennan interrupted Booth's rambling.

"I haven't slept since you left. My bed feels lonely without you." Brennan could almost see the pout on his face when he said that.

"You know what? You should take a nice long hot shower. That'll make you feel better and help you sleep." Brennan covered her mouth to hide her giggle. She had actually called Booth to tell him that the symposium had ended early and that she was near his apartment, but with Booth's needy voice she decided to surprise him.

"Fine. Talk to you soon?" Booth asked.

"Yes, I'll see you soon too." And with that she hung up her phone.

Booth flipped his phone shut and saw that he was almost out of battery. He put his phone to charge on his nightstand and got up from the bed. It was past eleven and Booth knew it was going to be a long night without his Bones. Perhaps that long hot shower would be nice. He quickly stripped off his clothing and walked to the bathroom.

"What are you so happy about? She's not going to be back for another day." Booth spoke to his bobbing erection. He needed her so much that even her voice got him hard and hot. He stepped in the shower and turned on the water. The hot water felt great on his body. He closed his eyes and lowered his head to allow the hot water to fall on his neck.

Brennan entered the apartment quietly. She wanted to surprise him. She left her luggage in the living room and removed her coat. She could hear the sound of the shower and silently smiled. She would tease him about his obedience on another occasion. She walked quietly to the bathroom as she removed the remainder of her clothing.

With his eyes still closed, Booth raised his head to allow the water to hit his face. He felt two hands wrap around his waist. _God, I miss her so much that I can actually feel her touch._ Booth thought. He jumped slightly when he felt the two hands roam his chest. He shot open his eyes and turned his head to look.

"Whoa, Bones. I didn't even hear you come in." Booth tilted his head back to rest it on hers.

"What can I say? I've learn a thing or two from a certain former sniper." She laughed lightly and kissed his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back early when we talked on the phone?" Booth reached behind him to caress her wonderful thighs.

"I was, but you sounded as needy as I to be together that I decided to surprise you." Her hands traveled lower on his body until she reached his now very alert dick. "Mmm, is that for me?" She asked him with a purr.

"You know it is." Booth turned around and pulled her flush against his body and under the spray of the water. They became a mess of tangled limbs. Their mouths devoured each other hungrily. The water suddenly became burning hot, but they didn't mind.

Booth gasped as he felt Brennan directing his fully aroused member inside her heat.

"Bones…condoms?" Booth couldn't form a complete sentence at the moment. Brennan kissed him as she swung a leg over his hip and impaled herself on his member. "Bones?" Booth could barely restrain himself.

"I had a surprise before I left, but decided to wait until I was back to tell you." Brennan hugged Booth and swiftly swung the other leg around his waist. Booth quickly placed his hands on her butt to support her, although he had a confused look on his face.

"Baby, please." Booth stopped the rocking of Brennan's hips.

"Don't call me Baby." Booth shot her a glance that told her to talk. "Fine, before I left I went put myself on the pill. Now we can do it anytime and any place without the worry of finding condoms." She smiled at him and resumed her rocking. Booth growled and kissed her hungrily.

"That's mean. Why didn't you tell me before you left?" Booth pushed her up against the bathroom wall.

"If I would have told you, I would have never made it on time for my flight." Brennan wiggled her eyebrow and that drove Booth crazy. His thrusts were fast and hard. For Brennan the cold bathroom tiles felt great in contrast to the hot water and Booth's body. Their breathing became erratic and their movements increased. They shared an orgasm that drove them over the edge. Booth kissed her sweetly as she unhooked her legs from his waist.

"That was great. Bare feels great." Booth mumbled on her ear as she kissed his neck. She nodded her agreement. They sponged each other's bodies and rinsed off the soap before exiting the shower.

They settled nude on the bed. Brennan rested her head on his chest and enjoyed the feeling of being back.

"I missed being here with you on this bed." Brennan drew light circles on his chest as she spoke.

"Me, too. Why didn't you like the bed at the hotel?" Booth kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, I liked the bed. It was this really nice waterbed…it's just that I was too distracted thinking about all the things I could have done to you on that bed." She kissed his chest and his neck.

"Mmm, you're really naughty, Bones." Booth pulled her closer and flipped them on the mattress. He kissed her passionately and the two began rolling around the bed when…**whoosh**.

They both fell off the bed with Booth landing on top of Brennan. Booth looked scared at Brennan. He was afraid he hurt her on the landing, but when she began laughing he knew she was alright.

"Wow, I really did miss that bed." She pulled him down for more kisses and began another round of lovemaking.

The next morning Booth woke up tangled up with his Bones on the bed. He couldn't remember when they climbed back on the bed, but his back would be grateful later on. He hugged her tight and peppered her face with kisses.

"Morning, sleepy." Booth teased a still sleepy Brennan. "Morning, Booth." She returned his morning greeting.

They remained still on the bed until Brennan shifted to get up from the bed. Booth tried to pull her in for a hug, but she squirmed out of his grasp.

"Time to get up, Booth. Don't you have to go to the Hoover?" Brennan winked at him as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Do you need any help?" Booth shouted after her retreating form. Her silence disappointed him, but he decided to get out of bed.

When Brennan returned to the bedroom she found that Booth had changed the sheets from the bed and was selecting what suit to wear.

"I like the one with the vest. It makes me want to take you on the floor whenever I see you wearing it." She smiled as she made her way to grab some clothes for her to wear.

"It does?" Booth was becoming very aroused and decided that a cold shower was in need if he wanted to leave his apartment any time soon.

After his cold shower, Booth dressed in his 'take me on the floor' suit. He could hear Brennan in the kitchen and was making his way to her when he heard the buzzing of his cell. He flipped it open and walked towards the kitchen.

"We've got a case, Bones." He winked at her and stole her coffee cup on their way out of his apartment. Once inside the SUV, Brennan stole her coffee cup back.

"Hey, you finished my coffee." She grinned at him.

"I need to replenish my fluids." He winked at her, but she shot him a 'watch it' glare. Booth gulped hard and started the car's ignition. As he drove out of his parking space, he saw the wide grin that spread across his Bones' face. He knew she was planning something very wicked in her big head. He was in for some trouble, but he was willing to suffer through whatever delicious plan she was making.

* * *

**First, just to clarify Bones doesn't live with Booth. She just spends most of her free time at his place. **

**This will be their last case in this story. I'm going to use this case to wrap up the story. Please review so that I can know if you guys like where the story is going. There will probably be three to four more chapters. Reviews will make me update faster. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**

**I promised I'd update on this whenever I had a chance, but something unfortunate has come up that will delay my postings. I lost my job today because the restaurant I work, or should I say worked, for was sold. I'm in a tough spot right now since I still have pending payments on my tuition for Spring 2010. I'm a mess right now and need to find alternatives to pay for my remaining tuition. I hope that by the end of the week I can have some clarity to post the following chapter. I'll try to rescue my muse from the depths of desperation. So…yeah just letting you guys know so if I go a week or two without posting you guys won't get mad.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the comforting reviews. The sun will shine soon, and the silver lining for now is that I'll have more time to post. :)**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

The drive to the crime scene was quiet at first. Booth was a little scared to say anything because he wasn't really sure of what Bones was thinking about. He knew she was going to torture him, and that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he didn't know how.

"So…what are you thinking about?" Booth thought it was better to cut the silence.

"Oh…just wandering in what state the remains are in." Brennan's voice sounded normal and that scared Booth a little more.

"I wasn't given much detail, just you know the normal 'there's a body'." Booth shot her his charm smile and Brennan laughed lightly.

"What's wrong, Booth? You haven't been very talkative during our drive." Brennan was eyeing Booth carefully.

"I thought you were mad at me for my fluids comment." He pouted.

"That's silly, Booth. Although I have to admit I was a little startled at your comment, I am not mad at you, Booth. You acted squirmy when we talked about sex for so long that when I hear you make comments like that it's just startling. Don't get me wrong, I like it." She sent him a sexy smile that caused his pants to feel a little tight. _Oh, yeah she was going to torture him._ Booth thought.

"I've told you and shown you that I'm a fun and sexy guy." He winked at her and took one of her hands in his. She smiled sweetly at him and he raised her hand to his lips and placed a tender kiss on the back of that hand.

Booth's SUV pulled up at the crime scene. It was a rundown building near Bethesda. One of the FBI techs led them to the remains.

"What do you make of this, Bones?" Booth waved a hand over the scattered remains.

"Male, late twenties or early thirties." Brennan stated once she knelt beside the remains and had a good look.

While Booth asked some questions, Brennan gave orders for the remains to be transported back to the Jeffersonian. They hopped on the SUV to begin their drive back.

"Do you want me to drop you off at the lab? I have to go back to the FBI to start me line of investigation." Booth spoke as they drove away from the crime scene.

"Sure. I was scheduled to be back until tomorrow and I don't know if one of the interns will be in today." She answered.

When they reached the Jeffersonian, Booth leaned to kiss his Bones. They shared a simple yet loving kiss. Just as Booth thought Brennan was about to get out of the car, she placed her left hand on his right thigh. Booth's eyes shot wide as her hand slowly and torturously caressed his inner thigh. She leaned towards him and whispered in his ear very seductively.

"When you wear that suit it makes me very horny." She licked his ear as she grabbed his dick. "Mmmm…" she stroked him through his clothing and Booth's breathing hitched instantly. "It's going to be hard for me to control myself and not take you on the floor." She kissed his cheek and released his member from her grip. She opened her door and started for the lab's entrance with a wide smile on her face. _Revenge is sweet._ Brennan thought. Booth was going to be as hot and horny as her the rest of the day, but that would be taken care of later when they were in private.

Booth breathed in and out for a few seconds in an attempt to steady himself. That woman knew how to get him worked up. It was going to be very difficult to not think about all the delicious things she could and would do to him when she got the chance. He began reciting sports stats on his drive to the FBI.

As Booth entered his office he found a young beautiful blonde woman waiting for him. She wasn't tall, but she wasn't short either.

"Hello Agent Booth. I'm Ashley Cole." The young blonde extended her hand for a hand shake.

"Yes, the new intern. Please sit down." He offered her a seat after they shook hands. "I'm so sorry, but I totally forgot that you started today." He gave her a charm smile to make her forgive his forgetfulness and tardiness.

"It's okay. One of the other agents told me that you were not going to be in early, something about a new case." She smiled back at him. _He's a very attractive man._ Ashley thought.

"Yeah, my squints are examining the remains right now. It's actually very convenient since today is your first day here. You'll be able to go out on the field." His words were lost on the young woman because she was too interested in checking him out. Booth, oblivious to woman's ogling, continued speaking.

Booth and the new intern arrived at the Jeffersonian after Brennan called to give him the id of the victim.

"What do you have for me, Bones?" Booth asked Brennan as he entered her office.

"Angela got an id off dentals. Ryan Fox, 31." She rose from her desk chair as she handed him the information. Brennan's gaze shifted towards the young blonde standing at her office door.

"Bones this is Ashley Cole a new intern at the FBI, she'll be working with us on this case. Ashley this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan." The two women shook hands.

Booth and Brennan walked together as they discussed the victim's personal information on their way to the SUV. Ashley walked behind the two partners and her eyes hungrily scanned over Booth's body. Ashley is used to always getting what she wants and right now she wants Agent Booth.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I thought it would be a good idea to give Brennan a little crisis just like Booth had one. Don't worry they wont split up, but it will serve to strengthen their will definitely be humor. Please review and tell if you guys likey the idea.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the support for last chapter. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine (I wish, lol).**

* * *

The victim's apartment was a few minutes away from where the body was found. Besides that interesting fact, Booth didn't acquire anything of much use. The guy lived alone and wasn't very social with the neighbors. No one knew where he worked or if he had any family. So, until they had any more leads Booth, Bones and Ashley drove back to the Jeffersonian.

The drive was a bit uncomfortable for the two partners. They were used to being alone and talk about anything. But with Ashley that wasn't possible. Every time the two started a conversation, Ashley would pop her head in between the two. Brennan actually found Ashley more annoying than Daisy Wick.

Once at the Jeffersonian, Booth introduced Ashley to the rest of the squints. Angela was the only one of the squints who didn't really like Ashley. Angela felt there was something going on with that girl.

"Hey, do you guys think something's fishy with that FBI intern?" Angela's voice was full of curiosity as she asked Cam and Hodgins for their opinion.

"She seems okay." Cam answered dismissing Angela's suspicions and walking off the platform.

"What are you getting at, Angela?" Hodings asked with a newly form curiosity.

"I don't know. She just seems like she's up to something." Angela narrowed her eyes.

"It seems like you are too. Let me know if you need my help with anything." Hodgins patted Angela on the shoulder and walked off the platform. Angela retreated to her office to think about how to uncover what that girl was up to.

"Hey, Bones? Wanna go to the diner? Cam's not going to have the tox screens results until tomorrow and she won't let you have the remains until she's done with the flesh. So, what do you say?" Booth wiggled his eyebrows at her and she couldn't resist.

"Sure. I'm really hungry." Brennan patted her abdomen for reinforcement. Booth chuckled and helped her with her coat. Outside of Brennan's office the two partners were stopped in their tracks by Ashley.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you were still here. We're done for today. You need a ride back to the FBI?" Booth asked Ashley sincerely.

"That's okay. I'll just take a cab." Ashley showed her most innocent face.

"Bones and I are going to dinner. How about you have dinner with us and then we'll drop you off at…well where ever it is that you are going." Booth offered and Ashley accepted and Brennan didn't object.

Once again, the young intern walked behind the two partners. Her eyes wondered over Booth's body as she licked her lips. When Booth placed his hand on the small of Brennan's back, Ashley sent her a death glare. Neither of the partners saw the gestures of the intern, but Angela did.

"That's what it is. That girl doesn't know what she's getting into." Angela muttered to herself as she began to device a plan to trunk the girl's plans.

--------

Booth and Brennan walked into her apartment after their dinner.

"Finally alone." Brennan muttered in a low voice.

"What's that, Bones?" Booth turned around to face her. Brennan stepped closer and hugged Booth. She kissed his lips softly and then moved on to his neck. "Feeling playful, Bones?" Booth pulled her closer.

"How's your back, Booth?" Brennan asked as she ran her hands on his back.

"It's fine." Booth was eager to know what his Bones had in mind.

Brennan removed his suit jacket very slowly and Booth remembered about his 'take me on the floor' suit. Brennan threw the jacket on the couch and moved on to remove his vest. Her hands lingered on his chest before they continued to remove his clothing. Booth felt his cock harden with her every touch. She removed his tie and covered his eyes with it. Booth wanted to see what she was doing, but decided that it was best to follow her lead. It wasn't long before Booth was left in only his boxers. Brennan pushed him lightly and helped him to lie face up on the floor. Booth moved his hands to find her, but found that he was lying between her couch and coffee table.

Brennan quickly removed her clothing. She grabbed Booth's vest and put it on. She straddled his hips and Booth instantly placed his hands on her hips. Brennan leaned to kiss his lips passionately. Their tongues danced as their kiss deepened. Brennan kissed his jaw, neck, and moved on to his chest. When Booth thought she was getting ready to give his very excited member, she removed his boxer's instead. Booth stilled waiting for her next move, but felt nothing.

"Bones?" Booth lifted his head but couldn't see anything since he still had his tie around his eyes. Brennan straddled his hips just as he removed the tie from his eyes. Booth released a growl when he saw that all she was wearing was his vest. They kissed as Brennan positioned the head of his cock against her lips and lowered herself down. Brennan moaned contentedly as her vagina was filled with Booth's delicious cock. Booth was still as she began to ride him. Her movements were slow and sensual until their bodies ached for more. She increased the speed of her rocking and Booth placed his hands on her hips to encourage her movements. Booth was delighted with the sight before him. With every move the vest allowed Booth to get a glimpse of her gorgeous breast.

Brennan hunched forward as her inner muscles began to squeeze his cock. They kissed as Brennan's body was rocked by a powerful orgasm followed quickly by Booth. She collapsed on his chest and Booth wrapped his arms around her.

Booth woke up to find that his back was really not happy. Maybe the whole 'take me on the floor' thing could have waited for another occasion. But when Booth saw his nude Bones wrapped around his body, he knew that the sore back was the price to pay.

Booth walked out of the shower in a towel and saw that Brennan had already dressed.

"What are you going to wear, Booth? If you show up with the same suit, you'll never hear the end of it with Angela." Brennan laughed lightly.

"You're not the only one that keeps clothes in someone else's house." Booth winked at her and opened one of her drawers. He pulled out a pair of boxer briefs from her drawer.

"I don't know where that came from." Brennan laughed. Booth shot her a playful glance. "You'll find a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in the next drawer." She winked at him as she exited her bedroom.

Angela was impatient. She had actually made it to work before seven to wait for her best friend. She had to tell her what she saw. _Brennan needs to know that Ashley wants Booth. I need to warn her._ Angela began to pace around Brennan's office as she waited for her friend to arrive.

* * *

**I know, cliff hanger. So, what do you guy think? Please review so that I can post the following chapter.:)** **Please…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. As promised, here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

* * *

On the drive to the Jeffersonian the two partners felt comfortable. Neither of them said it aloud, but it felt right when it was just the two of them in the SUV.

"I'll stop later." Booth told Brennan as she was getting ready to exit the vehicle.

"Okay. I'll let you know if anything comes up." She kissed him on the lips and got out of the car.

When Brennan entered her office she saw a very agitated Angela pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked her friend as she removed her jacket.

"I need to tell you something." Angela pulled Brennan and sat her on the couch. Brennan waited for Angela to begin. "That intern, Ashley, well…" Brennan shot her a glance to continue. Angela sighed, "I think she may be after Booth."

"I don't know what that means." Brennan answered. Angela grew frustrated at her friend for being so naïve sometimes.

"She looks at him like she wants to eat him up. Sweetie, if looks could kill, you'd be dead because that girl would love to push you out of the picture." Angela stood with her hands on her hips. "I saw the hungry looks she shot at Booth yesterday when you guys left for the day. I also saw the death glares she shot at you."

"You are probably misinterpreting the facts. You shouldn't jump to conclusions without evidence. Although I find Ashley very annoying, I have to admit that she acts like a professional." Brennan stood and walked to her desk.

"But Brennan…" Angela was cut off when Brennan raised a hand. Angela knew that she would have to show her friend some concrete evidence for her to believe. Angela sighed and walked out of her friend's office.

It was before lunch time that Booth and the intern under his wing arrived at the Jeffersonian. That's when Angela saw the opportunity to halt the girl's intentions. When Booth entered Brennan's office, Ashley was left alone. Angela approached her.

"Hello, Ms. Montenegro." Ashley said sweetly.

"Save it. I know what you are up to with Booth." Angela told her in a matter of fact tone. "No,no, and no to whatever is going on in that little blond head. He is Brennan's and Brennan is my best friend, so BACK OFF." Angela's last words were full of anger.

"What if I don't?" Ashley shot back, her sweetness gone. "Or do you want him too?"

"Oh, you bitch…" Angela was insulted with the insinuation. At that moment Angela felt like strangling her, but decided that another murder was not necessary. She started to walk away when she saw Booth emerge from Brennan's office. Ashley "tripped" and threw herself on Booth. Booth, like a good gentleman, helped her steady her balance. Ashley took advantage of the situation and not only ran her hands on his chest, but gripped his hips "accidentally". Booth patted her shoulder and walked away. Ashley shot Angela a victory grin as she headed towards the forensic platform. Angela began to walk towards the girl, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Did you see that, Hodgins?" Angela told the bug man as she turned to face him.

"Yeah, come on." Hodgins helped lead Angela away from the platform.

The day was exhausting, although not much advance was made on the case. Brennan walked into her apartment with Booth following right behind. He locked the door and walked up and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Mmm…" Brennan tilted her head to give him better access as he sucked on her neck. Booth walked to her couch and sat them down. Brennan was sitting between his legs.

Booth slid his hand up her skirt and rubbed her pussy through her panties. "Oh…fuck! You're wet already." Booth murmured in her ear. Brennan whimpered when Booth stopped rubbing her. His hands massaged her shoulders lightly. His right hand pulled at the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Booth kissed from her neck to her shoulder on each side.

It wasn't long until Brennan was naked and she needed him to join her. She urged him to remove his clothing and she was glad when she saw his shirt fly over her head. Booth lifted Brennan with his arms and she pulled his jeans and underwear down his legs. He sat her down between his legs as he kicked off his jeans and underwear. They were booth naked and very aroused. Brennan could feel his dick poking her from behind. Booth's hands caressed her back and his lips followed the trail of his hands. His hands moved to massage her breasts as his lips kissed and sucked the back of her neck. Brennan moaned at his touch. She began to bump his erection with her butt and Booth moaned. His right hand moved lower on her body to her wet center.

Although Booth's expert hands felt great, Brennan wanted his delicious cock to fill her. "Booth…" she gasped as she felt his member grow harder. Booth smiled and rose from the couch. Brennan could feel his strong muscles as his hands wrapped around her once more. He led them to the bedroom. Booth turned her around to face him and he kissed her lips passionately. He laid her on the bed face up and he placed his thigh in between hers. He growled in pleasure as she rubbed her sex against his thigh.

His mouth came down like it owned her pussy...licking, slurping, nibbling...biting the lips gently, possessively...flicking against her rigid clit. He gripped her ankles and shoved them up...and his mouth slid down to her ass. He bit her on both cheeks, licked and nibbled. Brennan really liked what he was doing and wasn't shy about vocalizing it. His mouth moved up to her clit and he sucked it in as one index finger slid in and out. Her back arched as the slick finger slid in as he power-sucked her clit.

He straddled her hips and positioned himself at her entrance. He slid into her heat slowly. He started with a slow pace, but quickly increased it. Brennan pulled him in for a kiss. Their tongues danced around in their mouths. As his pace quickened, Brennan gripped his shoulders. "Yes…so close." Brennan was ready and so was Booth, and all it took was a few more pumps for both of them to have a mind blowing orgasm. He collapsed on top of her and kissed her face as they came down from their high.

It was well into the night and Brennan was still awake. She couldn't stop thinking about what Angela had told her. She felt bad for not believing her friend, but she trusted Booth explicitly. Booth hugged her tightly, "Go to sleep, Bones." Brennan looked up at his face to find that he was asleep. He knew her so well that even in his sleep he could sense what she was doing. He placed a hand in her face to close her eyes and Brennan smiled to herself.

The next day Brennan, Booth and Ashley were out on the field questioning the suspect in the case. The woman was the victim's ex girlfriend and she was seen arguing with the victim shortly before his death. During this time Brennan noticed several failed attempts of Ashley "tripping". And then it happened. The girl faked a fall and said her ankle hurt. Brennan examined it and said she was okay, not even a sprain. But Ashley made a big show and that she couldn't walk. And guess who had to carry her to the SUV? No one else than Booth. Brennan felt a wave of jealousy as she saw how the girl gripped Booth on the way to the vehicle. Brennan's jealousy became anger when the girl pulled him by the neck as he sat her in the back seat of the car.

* * *

**Sorry I left it there, but I want to know what you guys think. I know this chapter was maybe a little smuttier than the rest, but since the story is almost over I thought you guys deserved it. Review so that I can post the last chapter fast. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the awesome reviews and alerts. Here's the last chapter as promised. **

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

Brennan was seated in the front seat of the SUV. She was trying her hardest to compartmentalize and not go all psychotic and murder the intern. Booth was searching for an ice pack in his fist aid kit in the back of the SUV. As Booth walked to the driver's seat, Ashley shot a victory smile at Brennan. Brennan tried to shoot out of her seat, but her seatbelt kept her in place. Booth entered the vehicle and handed the ice pack to Ashley.

Brennan entered the Jeffersonian furious. She stormed to Angela's office. Angela was surprised to see her friend close the door behind her. Brennan paced back and forth and was murmuring a speech that Angela was unable to decipher.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Angela grabbed her friend's arm and sat her next to her on the couch.

"I'm so sorry, Ange. I should've believed you. You were right. Ashley wants Booth." Brennan clenched her teeth as she spoke the last words.

"I'm so glad you noticed. I told her to back off, but she didn't listen. She even told me that if I wanted him for myself. That bitch." Angela whispered the last words as she remembered how Ashley had insinuated that.

"We were in the field and I noticed several attempts she made to throw herself on Booth. When that didn't work, she "fell" and said she couldn't walk. I checked her foot, it was fine." Brennan's face was red with anger and jealousy. "As Booth carried her to the SUV, she ran her hands all over him and if that wasn't enough she pulled him by the neck when he sat her down." Brennan was pacing again.

"What are you going to do, sweetie? I'd say you kick her ass, I can help you if you want." Angela smiled wide at the thought of her and Brennan kicking Ashley's ass.

"That's not a bad idea, but I don't know." Brennan sat on the couch with her head bent down. Angela hugged her best friend for reassurance.

Brennan returned to her apartment at the end of the day. She was exhausted and needed to think. As she opened her front door, the smell of Thai food filled her nostrils. She immediately knew that Booth was there. She closed her front door and started walking towards her bedroom. Booth rose from the couch to stop her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Booth's eyes were full of concern. "You stormed off to the Jeffersonian and didn't answer my calls." Booth reached for her, but she took a step back.

"I want to be alone, Booth." Brennan tried to pass him. "Booth please move." He did and she had free access to walk towards her room.

"Did I do something wrong?" Booth's words stopped her tracks.

"You really don't know?" Brennan spat angrily and Booth looked at her blankly. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed that Ashley is flirting with you and rubbing herself all over you."

"She is?" Booth sounded surprised. Brennan rolled her eyes and started to walk towards her bedroom. Booth tried to stop her, but she told him to leave and that she wanted to be alone.

Brennan shut her bedroom door with a loud thump. She walked to her bathroom and got in the shower. She stayed under the spray of the water until the hot water turned cold. She dried herself and put on a pair of panties and a tank top. She threw herself on the bed and closed her eyes trying to forget the day and fall asleep. She tossed and turned for part of the night. She thought long and hard and came to the conclusion that she had been very unfair with Booth. All her thinking made her feel bad for being so jealous that she acted irrationally and blamed Booth. Brennan turned to her night stand for a glass of water and found that there was no water. She rose from the bed and went to the kitchen. As she drank the water she decided that first thing in the morning she would call Booth to apologize.

On her way back to her bedroom, Brennan saw that Booth was lying on the couch. _Aww, he didn't leave. He stayed._ Brennan felt her heart skip a beat as she walked over to the couch. She patted him on the shoulder and Booth turned around to face her, his suit jacket falling on the floor as he turned.

"Hey." He told her lightly as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled at him and he knew that she was no longer upset. He pulled her down and flipped them so that she was lying on her side between the couch and his body.

"I'm sorry I acted so irrational and snapped at you." Brennan kissed his cheek.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't notice why you were so upset. The reason I didn't notice is because…" he was interrupted by her hand on his mouth.

"So, you really didn't notice?" Brennan looked at him directly in the eyes.

"I didn't because you're the only girl I notice." Brennan could see the sincerity in his eyes. She leaned closer and kissed him lovingly.

"The couch is bad for your back." Brennan ran a soothing hand on his back. They rose from the couch and headed to her bedroom. Booth tucked her in and moved to undress. Brennan enjoyed the view as he removed his pants and shirt. He joined her in the bed with only his underwear on. As he inched closer, Brennan knew that if he started stimulating her, she would jump him then and there. But instead, Booth spooned next to her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as his chest moved as close as possible with her back.

"Why are you squirming?" Booth kissed her neck.

"This feels good, but…" Brennan shifted to face him. She pushed him to lie on his back instead of his side and rested her head on his chest. "That's better." She placed a kiss on his chest and his hand went under her tank top. He caressed her back tenderly and Brennan hugged his body tighter.

The next morning Brennan was glad that Booth had stayed. Waking up next to him was wonderful. She felt his hands wrap around her tighter and she knew he was awake.

"Morning." She smiled at him as she looked at him.

"Morning, Bones." They stared at each other until Booth broke the silence. "Do you want me to talk to Ashley?"

"No, I'll do it." Brennan had a laughing grin on her face.

"Oh, oh. I guess she's going to really meet Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth tickled her sides.

"Oh, she has no idea." Brennan laughed and kissed his lips tenderly.

At the Jeffersonian Brennan was very anxious to have her little talk with Ashley. It was after lunch time that she got her opportunity. Ashley entered her office looking for Booth, and Brennan took the opportunity.

"I know what you're doing and I don't like it." Brennan's voice was aggressive and territorial.

"What?" Ashley tried to act innocently, but Brennan was not buying it.

"Booth is with me and I don't like it when women try to rub themselves on him." Brennan placed her hands on her hips and for anyone that really knew her that was a good signal to run for their lives.

"And?" Ashley dared to dare the good doctor. Bad idea.

"I want you to stop." Brennan gritted her teeth.

"And what if I don't?" Ashley spat back.

Brennan laughed and took another step forward. In a quick move she had Ashley's arm bent back. The young intern yelped in pain, but Brennan didn't release her hold. "Are you going to stop?" Brennan told the girl as she twisted her arm further back.

"Yes, yes, yes. Just let me go." Tears were forming in her eyes due to the pain. Brennan released her hold and stepped back. Booth entered the office and asked what was going on, although he already knew and felt bad for the poor girl.

"We were just setting some perimeters. Are they clear?" Brennan directed her question at the intern as she took a step towards the girl.

"Yes." Ashley took her opportunity and exited the office while she still could.

"You are evil, Bones. Why'd you scare the girl that much?" Booth kissed Brennan. "But you look hot when you act all 'he's with me' and stuff. I like it." Booth playfully grabbed her buttocks.

"Hey, save it for tonight." She licked his earlobe as she whispered it in his ear.

* * *

After a long day of work, the two partners returned to Booth's apartment. They had made some real progress on the case. The victim's ex girlfriend became the prime suspect. Ironically, her motive seems to be jealousy. They still need the hard evidence, but at least they are on the right track.

They sat on his couch and began kissing. After a few minutes, Brennan felt her panties soaked and Booth was hard as a rock. Their hands roamed the other's body as they continued their kisses. They made their way to his bedroom as they slowly removed their clothing. By the time they reached the bedroom they were both nude and very aroused.

They settled on the bed with Booth on top. He kissed her lips as he dipped a finger in her wet center. She gave his cock a squeeze and leaned in next to his ear, whispering, "Well I don't know about you, but I need to be fucked." Booth growled with pleasure, he loved it when she talked dirty. As they continued to kiss his finger slipped in out of her pussy. She was extremely wet and was obviously very turned on. He bent down to take one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked hard as he pushed his middle finger as far as he could into her very wet, tight pussy. She moaned in pleasure as she began humping against his fingers and after a brief while pushed his hand away.

"My turn now," she said pushing him back as she leaned over and grabbing his cock, bent down and took it in her mouth. She began to move her lips up and down his now very hard cock. "I love the way you do that," he breathed and she continued repeatedly running her tongue up and down his cock and then swallowing him whole. After a few minutes she began bobbing her head up and down on his cock. She really knew how to pleasure him and after a few minutes he was close. Booth begged her stop and she responded by crawling slowly up his body, dragging her breasts against him all the way.

Booth flipped them to change position and began running his tongue up and down her slit, pausing once in awhile to flick her clit. "I need you in me, now!" Brennan was impatient for the feel.

Rising up he placed the head of his cock at her entrance and plunged into her very warm, wet pussy. She pulled her legs up so that he could penetrate her fully, and he pounded into her hard enough that they could hear his balls slapping her ass. "Oh, yesss, harder, that's it!" Brennan moaned. Booth leaned forward and without slowing his thrusts, kissed her passionately. Their love for each other transpired through their every pore.

After a few minutes he cried, "I'm almost there!"

"Ohhhh, yesss, give it to me," she said as he thrust three more times and then buried himself inside her and began to explode. At the same time she wrapped her legs around him and grabbing his ass pulled him tight as he began to feel her convulse in an orgasm.

They lay there like that for several minutes holding each other, his cock still embedded in her pussy, until it softened enough to fall out. He then rolled off and they lay there cuddling, enjoying the afterglow of their coupling. They dozed off completely sated and content to be with the other.

* * *

It had been three weeks since that day. The case had been closed for a week. The victim's ex girlfriend killed him because she was jealous of his newest lover. She stabbed him and left him to bleed to death. She confessed when the murder weapon was found in her house with her finger prints on it. No new case had emerged since then, and the intern was paired up with a different agent at her own request; Agent Perotta of all people.

Brennan was examining a set of remains from limbo. She was on her way down the steps of the forensic platform, when dizziness overtook her body. Luckily Dr. Hodgins was there to catch her before she fell down the steps.

"Are you okay, Dr. B?" Hodgins asked very concerned as he helped her sit down on the bottom step. Brennan nodded and Hodgins grew concerned to see her face very pale.

"Here." Hodgins handed Brennan a bottle of water and she took it gratefully. He offered to help her get to her office and the bug man was surprised that she accepted willingly.

"Angela." Hodgins was trying to catch his breath from running. "I think you should talk to Dr. B."

"Why?" Angela rose from her seat. Hodgins explained what had happened at the platform. "And she let you help her?" Angela's face was full of shock.

"I don't have any broken body parts." Hodgins laughed awkwardly. Angela strode to her friend's office.

When Angela entered her friend's office she saw that she was lying face down on her couch. Angela walked towards her friend and patted her back soothingly. Brennan sat up and looked at her friend. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Angela asked concerned.

"I don't know…I just felt a little dizzy." Brennan offered.

"A little? Hodgins had to help you get to your office." Angela glared at her best friend to tell the truth. Brennan stayed quiet. "Are you pregnant, sweetie?" Angela's eyebrows rose.

"What?...No…" Brennan answered, but began counting with her fingers and then, "Shit."

"I think the word you are looking for is 'fuck'. That's what got you in this place." Angela told her friend sympathetically. "So, I guess it is possible that you are pregnant, huh?"

"I usually take the pill at night and during those days with the whole Ashley issue…I guess I might have forgotten. Shit." Brennan began pacing back and forth.

"You should be sure before you tell Booth." Angela told her friend and Brennan looked at her blankly.

Later on the day, Angela entered her friend's office with a bag. "Here." She gave it to her friend. Brennan peeked inside.

"Why two?" Brennan pointed at the two pregnancy tests in the bag.

"False positives; trust me." Angela blushed at the last words. Brennan looked at her oddly, but nodded.

* * *

Brennan was waiting for Booth at his apartment. She called him on the phone to tell him that they needed to talk and that she would wait for him at his place. Booth arrived a few minutes after she did.

"What's wrong, Bones?" Booth asked very concerned.

"Well…." It took Booth a few minutes to register her words. "Booth? Say something." Brennan urged him to answer, but instead he leaned closer and kissed her.

"I love you." He said as they broke their kiss.

"I love you, too. You aren't mad?" Brennan asked him a little scared.

"What? Are you kidding me? Ofcourse not." Booth hugged her tight.

They sat on his bed as they waited for the results of the pregnancy test. Each held a test. The silence was awkward for Booth.

"I feel like I've been here before." Booth said. "Last time I was waiting to know if I was going to be a dad, I ruined things by asking Parker's mother to marry me." He paused for a brief moment. "I love you and regardless of what the results say, I want to be with you." Booth hugged her and rested his forehead on hers.

"I like that idea." She kissed him and clung to him tightly as they waited for the results.

"Okay, you ready?" Booth asked and Brennan nodded. "What's your say?"

"Negative, yours?" Brennan felt a slight disappointment at the result. She'd actually liked the idea of having her baby with Booth.

"Positive." Brennan's brow furrowed and Booth quickly added, "joking, I was joking."

"That's not funny, Booth." Brennan pushed him playfully.

"It kinda was. You should have seen your face." Brennan stared at him. "Sorry, Bones." Booth kissed her lips slowly and sensuously. "You know what this means?" Booth told her as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"What?" Brennan looked at him confused.

"It means we get to _keep on trying_." Booth sang the last words taken from their Poco song. They smiled like two teenagers in love as they moved back on the bed.

* * *

**I know it was kind of long, but it was the last chapter so it deserved to be long. So did you guys like the ending? Please review and let me know, if not I'll feel sad:( that you guys didn't like the story.**


End file.
